May I have this Last Dance?
by mjschotzko
Summary: England is waking in the streets of Paris alone. He isn't having the best day, his brothers disowne him, he lost his dream job. Now he is not happy... until he meet France. Could England be in love? If so, then what is Francis hiding? Because this might be France Last Dance with England...


Arthur walk on the streets as he remember what happened the last few hours. His brother, Allistor, disown him for no reason. His dream job has been back fried by his other brother, Cian. And now Arthur walking on the streets after his "Brothers" had taken _his_ house. This is the worst day. And to make it worst, he's walking in the rain. Just wonderful!

Just walking the streets of Paris, as the rain fall down. Arthur want to wish this is a dream, so he can just forget this nightmare. Arthur bump into someone. As he fell, the person caught him. Arthur look up as he look at his emerald eyes. He had beautiful long hair, beautiful blue eyes, and has a little beard growing on his chin.

"Oh mon cher, vas-tu bien?" He spoke in french. Arthur nod as the man look at him more.

"You're all cold and wet," Arthur just glare at him.  
"Yeah... I know," He reply back with a hint of 'Yeah think?'.

He look at Arthur with a sympathetic look. Arthur just walk off as he walk up to him.  
"Oh, the troubled man had a hard day. I see." Arthur stop and look at him.

"What do you want?" He kinda yelled at the french man. He smile at him as he put his hand out.

"By the looks of your day, you seem to be homeless and lost your job. Perhaps I can help you." Arthur gasp as he look at him more. How did he know? Arthur started to walk away from him more.

"No thanks, Au Revoir!" He yelled behind him as he thought about . He was being kind to him, but he dated a lot of guys. First they be kind, then they would ask him out, and finally he get ditch! Arthur hate though kind a guys. The trickers, the jokers, and the frads! One time this guy, Gilbert he think, ask Arthur out to see the view of Paris in his car. He was rich a fame. Until he called the cops and Arthur was in the driver seat. Claim as theft of this car and he wasn't rich.

Arthur see the subway station. Maybe he can be down there for a bit until the rain clears off? He stay there what felt like hours. Hoping he could find somewhere to eat. After having a small nap, Arthur wake up and saw that same man before. He was sitting next to him and Arthur have his coat on him. His coat?! He jump and look at him.

"What the hell?!" Arthur yelled at him, "Are you stalking me?!"

"Non, sir,"He told him as he look at Arthur with hurt, "I go this way to get home. But I miss my train and I saw you sitting here. or sleeping." Arthur scuff and look away from him as he look at him with curious. Arthur scoot over a little to be away from him, but he scoot more to him.

"I'm Francis, Francis Bonnefoy." He told his name to Arthur. He look away and didn't look at him. When the train came, Arthur jump on as Francis follow. He's starting to wondering if he is a creep or just being a nice guy. But Arthur rather be alone.

-Time Skip-

When he arrived to some destination, Arthur see Francis following him. It's getting creepy. Arthur stop and look at him.  
"Okay, are following me or is this where you're going?" He ask Francis with impaction. He smile as he took out his hand.  
"If you need a place to stay for tonight, I can let you stay over." Arthur curve his bushy eyebrow at him as he thought about staying for a night. It doesn't sound bad if he could stay there for tonight. He could leave in the morning before Francis wake up. And he's getting hungary.

"One night!" Arthur told him as he nod.  
"Alright then, follow me."

-Another Time Skip-

When he got to his place, it was beautiful. The building was pure white as golden lining follow. The place was beautiful... Francis smile as he open the door for Arthur.

"Welcome to my home." Francis spoke as Arthur walk inside. The inside was like the outside of his house but the inside also have the color of red, baby blue, and black. He see a vase of roses in the hallway as he also see the chandelier above the roses. Arthur won't admit this out loud but... Francis home is beautiful. It's better than his old one.

"This place..." Arthur began to speak, "It must've cost a fortune..." He awe more as he hang his jacket up.

"Oui, it was..." Francis mumble to himself as he see Arthur looking around, "Feel free to explore the place." Arthur look at Francis as he look at him. He look... upset. What could he be upset about? Arthur look at him as he put his hand out to Francis.

"I'm... sorry for raising my voice at you and such but... I'm Arthur." Francis shake hands with Arthur.

-Time Skip... Again-

Arthur look around the place with Francis. He seen the garden, the bathroom (because he sorta sneeze when he felt a chill running up his spine), and now he is having dinner with Francis. He put on a white dress shirt, black pants, and black socks. He walk into the kitchen as he see Francis making something. By the smell, is smell like sweet caramel. Who would carmel in their dinner? (Me!) Arthur sat on the chair as he watch Francis make dinner. He see him glassing the chicken and made his way to the vegetable. Cutting them without stopping. Arthur is amazed with Francis cooking skill. His brothers would kick him out of the kitchen when they see him cooking.

Francis place the dinner down. Wait he's done? That was fast...

Arthur nod as Francis serve the food on Arthur plate. He can smell the gravy and the mash potatoes. The warmth of the steam hitting on his face and the smell. It was making him water his mouth as Francis smirk.

"Someone's hungry," He sorta tests at Arthur pick up his fork. Arthur took a bite on the mash potato, it was smooth and warm as Arthur can feel the taste. He try it with the gravy, it just made it taste sweet and delicate. He look at Francis as he cut the chicken. They talk a little at dinner, about Arthur life with his brother, Francis cooking, etc. But what made Arthur interest was Francis homemade wine. Francis took him down in his wine cellar and he can smell the grapes in his nose. Some are strong, some are weak, some are evenly, and some are sweet.

Francis took out a bottle as he look at Arthur.

"This is one of my favorite wine that I ever made." He uncork it and pull out a glass from the side. He poor one in one glass as he gave it to Arthur. Arthur took it kindly as he took a sip. It was a sweet taste with something a little strong in there. He tried another sip as he can feel the warmth in his mouth. Francis smile as he pour himself a glass but he was shaking a little. Arthur look at him as he pour the wine. He look at Francis as he saw breathing a little hard. Maybe to hard...

"Francis," Arthur began to ask, "Are you alright?" Francis stop and smile at him.

"Oui, I'm alright." He smile at Arthur as he look at him.

"Okay... I'm just wondering." Francis chuckled as he finish pouring his own glass. It made him thinking about something.

"...Do you dance?" He ask. Arthur sip his wine as he look at the ground. This made Francis chuckle again. He took Arthur hand as he look into Arthur eyes.

"Let me show then..."

-Short Time Skip-

Francis took Arthur to his dancing room. The room walls are mirrored as the floors are golden. Arthur see a radio by the mirror as Francis play it. It played by s sly melody. He took Arthur hands as they slowly dance to the music.

 _Oh my Sweet suffering,_ _Why do you try again?_ _I am only an unimportant being._ _Without him I am a little trouble, I walk alone on the subway._ _One last dance..._ _To forget my immense pain._ _I want to run away, everything to begin again._ _Oh my Sweet suffering~_

Arthur felt his arms are turn as Francis slowly sang along with the music...

 _I move the sky by day, by night._ _I dance with the wind the rain._ _A little love a bit of honey,_ _And I dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance. And in the noise, I run and I'm afraid._ _Is it my turn?_ _Comes the pain._ _In all Paris, I surrender,_ _And I fly, fly, fly, fly, fly, fly~_

Arthur look into Francis eyes as he sang the next verse.

 _What hope?_ _On this road in your absence,_ _In vain do I trimer, without you my life is only a decor that shines,_ _Meaningless..._

Francis smirk as he spon Arthur in circles and heard him singing calmly, yet strong.

 _I move the sky by day, by night._ _I dance with the wind the rain._ _A little love a bit of honey,_ _And I dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance._ _And in the noise, I run and I'm afraid._ _Is it my turn?_ _Comes the pain._ _In all Paris, I surrender,_ _And I fly, fly, fly, fly, fly, fly_

Arthur and Francis both let go of each other hands; they move their arms as they feel the music is going inside of each other. They both slowly sang and yet dramatically.

 _In this gentle suffering._ _I paid all the offenses,_ _Listen as my heart is immense._ _I am a child of the world_

They both lock their hands together as they let the music sing and dance dramatic and slowly...

 _I move the sky by day, by night._ _I dance with the wind the rain._ _A little love a bit of honey,_ _And I dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance._ _And in the noise, I run and I'm afraid~!_ _Is it my turn?_ _Comes the pain._ _In all Paris, I surrender,_ _And I fly, fly, fly, fly, fly, fly, fly_

They both stop as the music stop playing. Francis smile as Arthur felt his heart is heavy. Is this... love? He shake his mind and look at Francis.

"I'm sorry," He started, "I dated too many guys and they all broke my heart badly. I don't-..." He felt his lips being press on as Francis kissed him passionately. He closed his eyes as he kiss back. It was love after all...

In the next morning, Arthur woke up as he felt the blankets are silky. He saw note by the night stand, written in cursive letters.

 _Arthur,_

 _Last night was beautiful, but I'm afraid I can't be with you. You ask me if I was alright when we were in the cellar and you seem to notice that I was shaking a little. I have cancer. I try not to show it but you seem to notice that last night. I have done something for you here for starters, I talk to your boss as he rehired you to work with him. You will have my house, and you can remodel it if you want to. And I talk to your brothers about accepting you back. If you wake up, and find a bit of blood on the side of the bed, I wasn't feeling the greatest and I went to the doctors... I might be dead. And if I am, I'm glad I can have one last dance with you Arthur. It so much to me._

 _Love, Francis_


End file.
